Kentaro Ito
Kentaro Ito (伊藤 健太郎, Itō Kentarō) is a Japanese thespian and voice actor, born January 3, 1974. He was born in Hachiōji, Tokyo and is currently affiliated with Arkray. He is currently married, but the identity of his spouse is kept respectfully private. Ito held an interest for acting since his childhood, thinking to stick with performances since it interested him. He was called "Monkey Ken" as a child and professes to have had a childhood dream of becoming a ninja just so he could soar through the skies like they do in cartoons. After he helped an acquaintance with setting up a high school play, Ito decided to attend Toho Gakuen College of Drama and Music to further his craft. When he joined the theatrical group, 21st Century Fox, Ito developed an interest for voice over work and simultaneously debuted as a voice actor on the side. In 2003, he founded his own theatrical group called K-Show. His nickname with his fans is "Itoken". Ito has a wide variety of roles ranging from the cocky, robust types to stoic characters. More often than not, his voice can be heard for action roles for various Shonen Jump animations. His voice also performs in mediums appealing to the female market. He usually doesn't want to perform boys love material, but he will if his wife insists. A few of his character roles include Kuniichi Mitsugi in Hana Oni ~Koi Hajimaru no Goku Eikyu no In~, Taishi Ci in Kōtetsu Sangokushi, and Guido Mista and Sex Pistols in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ~Vento Aureo~. Within the Japanese dubbing industry, he provides the Japanese voice for Charles Brandon in The Tudors, Turkey Lurkey in Disney's Chicken Little, and Cole Younger in American Outlaws. Due to him being called a monkey during his own childhood, his respected historical figure is Toyotomi Hideyoshi. He was therefore happy to provide the voice for him in Kessen III. To celebrate his one hundredth stage appearance, white versions of his glasses are featured as [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/shop/event/2012/nrfz/goods/images/goods10_b.jpg Neoromance merchandise]. Works with Koei *Barnadam - Kanata Kara drama CD series *Taigong Wang - Fengshen Yanyi series *King Zhou - Fengshen Yanyi 2 *Yaksa - Saiyuki: Journey West *Ryotaro Tsuchiura - Kiniro no Corda ~ Kiniro no Corda 2 (including its spinoffs Encore, Forte, and Forte Encore), Hyakuman-nin no Kiniro no Corda *Yukihiro Yagisawa - Kiniro no Corda 3 (including its spinoffs Full Voice and the Another Sky series) *Kuroda Ryotaro Kanbei - Sengoku Angelique live skit *Hideyoshi Hashiba, Murashige Araki, Goemon Ishikawa - Kessen III *Yue Jin - Shin Sangoku Musou 7 Live Events *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Featuring Shiseikan Koukou'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Featuring Shiseikan Koukou Zenyasai'' *''Kiniro no Corda 10 Year Anniversary Special Live Broadcast'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda 10th Birthday'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~Featuring 4 Schools~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Alamode 5 with Geten no Hana'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2013 Spring'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival 3'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2012'' *''Neoromance Festa ♥ Kiniro no Corda featuring Jinan Koutou'' *''Neoromance ♥ Halloween Party'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Harukanaru Toki no Naka de & La Corda d'oro'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 13'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival 2'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2011'' *''Hyakuman-nin no Kiniro no Corda Zengoku Taikai Event'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2011 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 12'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~ Seiso Gakuin Festival 3'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 11'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2009 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~ Seiso Gakuin Festival 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 10'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2008 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 9'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 3'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2007 Kiniro no Corda 2 Encore Voice Actor Talk Show Stage Event'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2007 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~primo passo~ Seiso Gakuin Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2006 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 8'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 7'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 6 in Osaka'' External Links *Arkray entry *K-Show Theatrical Group *Official blog Category:Voice Actors